the spider and the tiger
by ww2killer
Summary: Peter and Ava and the rest of the their team mates are having a typical day with one accent peter and Ava are tougher so they will become more then friends and more but tragedy hits them with one mission
1. Chapter 1 bad turn good

The spider and the tiger

This is ww2killer with a new tale of Ava and peter I hope you enjoy it and please R&R and also I will finish the other fanfictions soon

It was a typical day in the house of heroes aka peter's aunt may's house everyone where doing things they like to do to pass the time Sam is cooking Luke is watching the game Danny was leasing to his music ava was reading her romance novel and peter was working on a new gadget called web balls they land on something and explode a big pile of web but as peter test it it goes wrong bad

Peter shoots one but when he heads down he forgets to take off his web shooters and it starts shooting out the balls and webbing everything and he also hits Ava on the couch but he then loses ammo and the whole living room is covered in webs and also ava is really mad as she struggles in a web cocoon

Peter ''oh no don't worry Ava I'll help you out lets go to my room''

Peter picks up ava and goes to his room and helps he by peeling off the web but some are really sticky the last web is one her chest peter tries to teat it off it works but as he rip's it off and he gets up from the floor he sees ava in her bra and looking really mad and embarrassed

Ava ''peter…can you…do me a favor''

Peter ''ok''

Ava ''GET OUT AND STOP LOOKING AT MY BODY''

Ava walks up to peter and pushes him out the door and slams it

Peter ''Ava please I'm sorry let me make up for you''

Ava did not open the door and peter just went down stairs and sees his team mates

Sam ''wow web head what did you do to make Ava mad''

Peter ''well I kind of got some of my web on her and I was helping to get it off but I accentually ripped off Ava's shirt off and I saw her''

Peter could not say on what he saw and then they all starting laughing

Sam ''so you saw Ava's breast''

Peter ''aw can it bucket head''

Soon Ava comes down wearing a different shirt and goes back to read her book peter and the other went to the kitchen and whispered

Peter ''do you think I should go talk to her''

Sam ''I would not''

Luke ''you should go and see how she is''

Danny ''you will have to make peace with her''

So peter takes a few breathes of air and heads to Ava and sits near her

Peter ''look Ava I'm really sorry and also for looking at your well you know I'm sorry''

Ava ''look peter I accept you apology but you and me in that situation of me being without a shirt it just made me feel unconfutable''

Peter ''well Ava for me I do like you a lot and that's why I was look at you''

Ava was a bit shocked of what peter said

Peter ''you do have a beautiful face a hot body and your nice, amazing in a fight and your smart and you-

Peter was cut off by Ava kissing him peter was shocked and while kissing they start playing with their tongues and moving around soon after 10 minutes they let go

Peter ''wow Ava that was amazing but why it you do that''

Ava ''well web head I was happy when you said that stuff about me so it had to give you something to thank you''

Peter ''well maybe we should be more then friend''

Ava ''you read my mind''

Peter and Ava desight to be a couple but they would hid their love a secret for right now for some people but their friend know since they helped peter out a bit

This is ww2killer I hope you liked this there are more chapters coming soon so please R&R and I hope you like the other fanfictions I have typed up


	2. Chapter 2 prom night

The spider and the tiger

This is chapter 2 hope you enjoy

For right now it's been a week since an accented turned to a relationship Ava and peter have been boy and girl friend and they both love each other but have not have dated in public but they will on a special night for right now the team are in school now just as they are walking peter sees something

Peter ''hey Ava look the high school is having the prom tonight''

Ava ''so you asking me to go with you on a prom date''

Peter ''yes what do you say''

Ava ''let's party''

Peter ''ok then''

Peter and Ava both go somewhere privet and make out with them moaning and groaning and rubbing each other with their hands and their tongues fighting with each other just then fury calls

Fury ''spider man come in''

Peter and Ava both start panicking a bit and try to keep their cool

Peter ''aw aw this is spider man and tiger''

Ava ''what do you need sir''

Fury ''well we need you to come in after school to train''

Peter ''alright fury''

Fury ''ok fury out and congratulation you two I never know you two would get together''

As fury says that both peter and Ava are stun by it and fury ends the call

In peter pause world

Peter ''ok fury somehow knows that me and Ava are a couple how does he know''

Back to normal form

Peter ''well its ok that fury knows now we don't have to explain''

Ava ''yah so we better get ready''

Peter ''yah lets go''

Peter gives Ava a kiss and they go to the heli carrier and train for a few hours

Peter is home getting ready with help by aunt may for the prom

Aunt may ''oh peter I'm proud you have found someone to be with''

Peter ''thanks aunt may I am a little nervous''

Aunt may ''well for you I got something for you''

Aunt may goes in the closed and pulls something out

Peter ''what is it aunt may''

Aunt may ''this is the same tux that your uncle wore when he took me out when he was your age''

Peter ''well…thanks aunt may''

Aunt may ''you know if he were here he be so proud of you''

Peter gets up and hugs his aunt

Meanwhile with Ava and Mary Jane

Ava ''wow this is going to be my best night''

MJ ''yah prom is the best for everyone and you got lucky to be dating someone like peter''

Ava ''well yah at first I didn't think I be with him''

MJ ''but you got in to him''

Ava ''yah he just makes me feel right''

MJ ''well you and peter are going to have a great time together''

Ava ''yah lets go''

Soon after 10 minutes peter is at the living room and what for Ava to come down he talks to the others of his team who are going too

Peter ''well a special day with a special girl''

Sam ''yah you and Ava I kind a saw it coming but you guys are like met for each other''

Luke ''yah you guys you got the best''

Danny ''indeed friend you have found your true love''

Soon Mary Jane comes down

MJ ''well here is the lucky Ava ayala''

Peter looks to see ava coming down the stairs and is amazed to see ava dresses in a beautiful white dress and heir is the same way but looks more shiny and silky with a while flower near her ear and with a red rose in her hand

Peter ''wow Ava you look really really beautiful''

Ava ''thanks peter you look nice too''

Peter puts his arm as a loop near Ava and she puts her arm to hook on to peter and they walk out of the house

Soon peter and his friends reach the school and enter the gym to see lights music and some of their friends

Peter ''may I have his dance my lady''

Peter tells Ava holding his hand to her

Ava ''you may oh don't forget his''

Ava pulls out the red rose and puts it on peter's tux

Peter ''thanks let's dance''

Soon peter and Ava start to dance

Peter ''Ava stay here I have to do something''

Peter leaves Ava in the middle of the gym and heads to the DJ and tells him something and hands him some money

Peter comes back to Ava

Ava ''what you do''

Peter ''what for it''

As peter says that Ava hears the music change to salsa music

Peter ''I wanted to make this special''

Then a red light his peter and Ava in the middle of the gym and everyone moves to where the light ends

Ava ''peter''

Peter ''just for you''

Peter then grabs Ava's hand and pulls her close to him they both look eye to eye and peter spins ava around and grabs her by one hand and then lifts his arm and spins ava right next to him and then lets her fall to the ground but catches her and dips her and lifts her up then peter spins ava to his team

They grab her and peter lowers himself down and places his hands to the ground and looks up to Ava and nodes his head Ava knows what to down and runs to peter and then peter grabs ava's foot and spins her in the air and then lowers his self and does a split and catches ava by one hand

They get up and the crowed cheers them and they then go to rest

Peter ''so…how…was…that''

Ava ''you…are…amazing''

Peter and Ava are taking time to catch their breath when their friend show up

Sam ''that was amazing parker how'd you do it''

Peter ''well I watched salsa dancers and practiced a bit and then planed this''

Luke ''well you did it the best way''

Danny ''yes friend you did it right''

Ava ''he sure did''

Ava gives peter a kiss and hugs him

Peter ''hey I want to make this your day

As peter and his friend are at a table a mysteries figure a female is spying on them and

? ''well it takes moves and skills to do that maybe''

The figure leaves through the door and she's wearing a night black dress and has blonde heir

This is ww2killer who is the figure find out next chapter will update soon R&R


	3. Chapter 3 entering the cat

The spider and the tiger

This is ww2killer with a new chapter R&R

Ok last time peter and Ava when to their school prom and had a great time

For right now its morning and peter and his team are a bit of a sugar hangover and are at the living room

Peter ''man that was a wild night''

Ava ''yah we must have had too much sugary foods my stomach is acing''

Sam ''I'm you guys on this I will never mix soda again''

Luke ''yah that was a wild night''

Danny ''indeed friends we have excessed our self's''

Ava ''you know peter I was wonderful of what you did for me you're the best''

Ava gives peter a kiss on the cheek

Peter ''well I wanted to be special for you''

Just then fury appears on the TV

Fury ''team we got a bit of trouble''

Peter ''what is it fury''

Fury ''well we got someone has stolen some data from stark''

Peter ''someone stole data from tony stark aka ironman''

Fury ''yes he was able to get the person on video''

Fury shows the video and it shows a female wearing a night black suit with some white fur on her arms and with white hair and wearing a regular mask downloading info from Tony's computer and then shoots the camera with a grabbling hook

Peter ''so you want us to find her and get the data''

Fury ''precisely so get to it fury out''

Peter ''well lets go''

Soon peter and his team are in their suits and out patrolling with peter with Ava and the rest alone

Peter ''so Ava what do you want to do tonight''

Ava ''well I know your aunt is going to be out for a week''

Peter ''and I know Luke is taking the other's to a game for three days''

Ava ''are you really thinking of doing this''

Peter ''well we do love each other and you are the best looking girl I know''

As peter says that Ava blushes under her mask

? ''aw isn't that sweet the spider is in love with his kitty''

Ava ''kitty that tiger to you''

Peter ''and also who are you''

? ''call black cat''

Peter ''so you where the person who stole from tony stark''

Cat ''guilty as charm''

Cat ''hey kitty catch''

Black cat throws a ball at Ava and then it explodes in to a rope that tangles Ava and then she goes running

Peter ''I'll get her tiger''

Ava ''don't worry I'll meet you up in a few minutes''

Ava try's to move her hands to cut the rope

Peter runs after black cat who has a head start and is smiling while running she jumps all the roof tops and then disappears from peter

Peter ''what where's she go''

Peter looks around and doesn't see her

Back with Ava she finally cuts her way out and goes where peter went after black cat

And as peter is looking for black cat

Peter ''I may lose villains but not this fast''

Black cat ''well thanks I have trained''

Black cat surprised peter from behind him

Peter ''awww how it you''

Black cat ''well I have many skills''

Peter ''so tell me why steal from tony''

Black cat ''well I get info and sell it''

Peter ''for what weapons''

Black cat ''no more like some data to help the world I don't give info to the bad guys''

Peter ''yah but I still have to take you in''

Black cat ''well will see if you can put up a good fight''

As she said that she turns back to punch peter but he ducks down

Peter ''you can fight but I had training''

Black cat throws some punches but peter blocks them and then tries to hit black cat but she jumps up in the air but peter shoots his web at her foot and pulls her to the ground but she lands on her feet and grabs peter's web and pulls him to her as she kicks peter and lands on the ground and as black cat lands on him pining him down on the floor

Black cat ''your good''

Peter ''yah I get that a lot''

As peter lays on the floor under his mask he looks to see black cat's cleavage

Black cat ''so you have a thing for cat's''

Peter ''yah but I have a girlfriend''

Black cat ''well I do like spider's''

Then black cat pulls peter's mask half way and then kisses him

But then Ava arrives and is shocked and then peter sees her

Peter ''Ava is isn't what it seems''

Ava ''peter how could you''

Black cat ''what's the matter kitty your spider found someone better looking…''

As black cat says that Ava tackles her and start fighting ava lands some punches and blocks some of cat's punches but as they fight Ava's amulet starts to glowing and Ava's eyes turn darker (like in the kraven episode)

Soon peter fallows them and sees Ava and black cat fighting

Black cat ''awww did I hurt the white kitty's feelings''

Ava ''the names white tiger you over grown house cat''

As they fight black cat pulls out a pellet and throws it on the ground and out comes black smoke and then Ava looks to see black cat has left

Then peter goes to Ava

Peter ''please what you saw was not me enjoying that kiss''

Ava ''then you did it look like you were enjoying it''

Peter ''I was thinking of you''

Ava ''ah I need time to think this over I need alone time''

Ava then leaves jumping roof tops and then the rest of peter's team come from behind

Sam ''whoa what did you do to get the tiger mad''

Peter ''well I found our thief and she kisses me in front of ava and now I think she is now jealous''

Luke ''well that happens to girls let her get some time to blow off some steam''

As Ava is running through the roofs of building some tears come through her mask and in her thoughts she is thinking of what happen and then she stops on the top of tall building and she takes off her mask

Ava ''peter wouldn't leave me with some cat thief''

Chibi Spiderman running off with chibi black cat leaving chibi tiger under a cloud in rain

Ava ''no peter would not do that I'm being paranoid''

Ava then puts her mask back on and leaps off and goes back home but did not know about black cat being behind her

Black cat ''If I can get your spider I can get shield's files in no time and get your Spiderman as my man''

Then black cat shoots out a grappling hook and swings off

This is ww2killer I hope you liked this chapter R&R


	4. Chapter 4 a bad brake up

The spider and the tiger

This is ww2killer with a new chapter hope you like it R&R

Ok last time peter was caught with black cat that made Ava run off so let's see what happens

For right now peter is home and everyone are asleep peter is waiting for Ava to return

Peter ''I wonder how Ava is feeling right now''

As peter is talking to his self he hears someone in his room

Peter ''Ava is that you''

Peter enters in his room to see Ava still in her suit but she doesn't say anything

Peter ''Ava please talk to me I know you may be angry''

Ava ''I am fine just leave me alone''

Ava tells peter while talking off her mask

Peter ''please Ava I want to help you''

Ava ''I'm fine peter just let me go to…''

As Ava turns to see peter he kisses Ava and as his kissing her eyes start to relax and close and they start to kiss more and their tongues fighting each other

After 10 minutes

Peter ''ah Ava I love making out with you are the best and my only girlfriend I will ever have''

Ava ''well I guess I can forgive you''

Peter ''now let's get some sleep''

So peter and Ava go to sleep with Ava's head on peter's chest and in her thought's

Ava ''I got nothing to worry about peter leaving me he's the best and I hope for more than this''

So Ava snuggles close to peter and go to sleep

Soon its morning and the light from the sun enters through the window hitting Ava's eyes that wake her up and as she wakes up she sees peter is not with her so she gets up and heads down stairs and sees the rest of her team but peter

Ava ''hey guys have you seen peter''

Sam ''no I was too busy making breakfast''

Luke ''nope I was in the shower''

Danny ''no I was meditating in the basement''

Ava ''well I'm going to the city for my patrol''

So Ava got dressed in her suit and head on patrol and also wondering if peter was on patrol too

And as Ava is on the top of a building her communicator shows where peter is

Ava ''I wonder if peter is in trouble or this is a trap well better see what's this about''

So ava goes to where peter is sopposte to be and just sees something shocking to see peter with black cat but some of peter's suit was torn he looked asleep and a bra in his hand then he wakes up

Peter ''man I have had a great nap since…''

As peter wakes up he sees everything a hot black cat and a mad looking tiger

Ava ''WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON''

Peter ''Ava I was not with her''

Ava ''then why are your close ripped and her bra in your hand''

Peter ''Ava I wouldn't have sex with her I was saving it for you''

Ava ''PARKER WERE OVER I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU''

Black cat ''well I guess me and Spiderman will be…''

But as black cat talks ava tackles her and is really mad as they land on the floor ava throws black cat to a wall and they both take a fighting stance and they both take out their claws black cat smiles at ava and ava growls and they both run to each other

Black cat takes the first swing but Ava ducks down and punches black cat in the stomach and then before going in the air Ava grabs black cat's leg and spins around and throws black cat at an air conditioner and as black cat comes out Ava comes running and starts to swing at black cat

Ava swings her claws at black cat and gets some scratches on her face and body

Soon after 5 minutes

Ava has slashes some scars on black cat and she is bleeding a bit and as Ava she's that black cat bleeding she rises her hand and gets ready to swing but as she does peter comes

Ava ''I guess I'm the tougher cat''

Ava walks away from black cat who is on the floor bleeding

Then peter goes to Ava

Peter ''Ava please I still want to be with you I swear I didn't do anything with her''

Ava ''go away peter I never want to talk to you anymore''

Peter ''Ava please…''

As peter is going to grab Ava by the shoulder Ava turns and growls and runs off

Peter ''if you know what happen''

Flash back

Peter wakes up earlier then Ava and slips out of the house and leaves for patrol

Peter ''maybe it would have been better to leave Ava a note to know where I am''

Peter tells his self

And as peter is on the roof of a building something comes from behind him

? ''hey their tiger''

Peter jumps a bit and sees black cat

Peter ''what do you want cat''

Black cat ''well I think you already know what I want''

Black cat walks her two fingers up peter's chest and gets close to his face

Peter ''sorry cat but I already have a cat and she's much better then you''

Black cat ''you rather be with that kitten then me''

Peter ''yah I would stay with my cat''

What peter doesn't know is black cat taking out a needle

Black cat ''well I guess this is the last time I see you''

And then she gives peter the shot

Peter ''ow what was that''

Black cat ''oh you'll know after a while''

Peter then falls on the floor asleep

Black cat ''know let's see what you have''

So black cat searches through peter's clothes to find anything to get in shield but peter's communicator had turned invisible so black cat didn't see it and without not knowing peter's communicator sent the communications to where peter is and it goes to ava

And as black cat finally find's his communicator she notice its white tiger is coming to them

Black cat ''well I guess I could have some fun messing with the kitty's love life''

So black cat stages everything and then sees Ava arriving and smiles at her seeming shocked

Flash back over

Peter ''Ava I'll find a way to get you back my love''

Peter tells his self with tears coming down his mask and with Ava running with tears coming down her mask

This is ww2killer I hope you liked this chapter but don't worry I have a way to get them back from spider man 2 R&R


	5. Chapter 5 a way to get her back

The spider and the tiger

This is ww2killer with a new chapter enjoy R&R

Last time Ava caught peter with black cat but they didn't do anything and she left peter

Right now it has been 2 weeks since Ava and peter broke up and she doesn't talk to him and doesn't lesson to him but she will care about him today

For right now peter is alone on top of the same building that Ava hugged him and he is depressed and is talking to his self to think

Peter ''aw what can I do to get back Ava she always made me happy now I feel empty''

Then peter's spider devil arrives on his shoulder

Spider devil ''you should just face the facts and leave her and just find some other hot babe''

Then peter's spider angel arrives on his shoulder

Spider angel ''no you should try to get something that will get her back with you and I got it''

Then he goes next to peter's ear and whispers the plan

Spider angel ''now you go and get her back''

Peter ''oh I will''

So peter swings away and now we go to peter's house where Ava is reading her romance novel till Danny goes up to her

Danny ''Ava we need to talk''

Ava ''if you are going to tell me to go back with peter then no''

Danny ''Ava in life you have to have someone to hold a place in your heart''

Ava ''Danny I did love him but it made me so mad when I saw him with that cat burglar''

Danny sits next to her and places his hand on her back

Danny ''Ava you got to get back with him I can feel the pain in your heart''

Ava ''I don't know Danny I need some air to think''

So Ava changes in her outfit and designed's to head to the city and get some alone time

Back with peter he leaves from a store

Peter ''well I hope this will get Ava happy till the right moment if not well…''

As peter is walking he hears an explosion and in the smoke clears he sees doc ock and he is carrying something in his arms

So peter heads in to the ally and changes in his suit and heads to the doc

Peter ''hey doc ock what are you up to''

Doc ock ''aw Spiderman I just need something's for something special but I don't have time to deal with you''

Then doc ock looks up and sees the subway train up of them and he climbs up

Peter ''what's wrong doc you late to work''

Doc ock ''well let's see if you can catch these''

Doc ock then sends two of his arms in the train and grabs two people and throws then off

Peter ''hand on''

Peter then shoots them a web under both of them and sees the doc heading to the front of the train

Then he sends one of his arms in and then hits the driver and rises the speed and rips it off peter then arrive to where he is and doc ock throws him the gear shift

Doc ock ''well Spiderman you should really catch this train but as is said I have no time with you see you later''

The doc then jumps up and grabs on to the wall of a building

Peter then goes to the front and sees he has to stop the train but first he calls someone but Ava is the only one near his location

Peter ''Ava its peter I know you are hearing me but I need your help because I'm planning something really stupid right now''

Meanwhile with Ava

Ava heard what peter just said and she has some tears coming from her eyes

Back with peter he gets in front of the train someone calls him from behind and it's the driver

Train driver ''Spiderman this track is not finish it ends over the water''

Peter ''ok just hang on I got a plan''

So peter gets in front and then starts to web the buildings nearby and shoots multiple webs and holds on to them and try's to stop the train

Back with Ava

Ava ''well I guess I should forgive him''

For right now Ava goes to where peter is and sees he is getting closer to where she is on top of the buildings and then sees the train and sees peter

Back with peter

He is feeling the pain and the stress from the webs for right now some of them start break so he shoots more webs

As the train keeps moving peter can feel his body in pain and stress his suit starts to rip from his arms and his face is turning red underneath his mask and also the front of the train starts to fold and the glass breaks and the metal bends

Back with Ava

Ava is looking at peter at what he is doing and then goes on the train and runs to the front and as she does she looks in front and sees the track is ending and continues going to the front

She then gets above peter without him knowing

Back with peter

He can see the track ending and as the train is starting to slow down but it is getting closer to the end and the front wheels go off the track but it stops

And as peter stands there he lets go of the webs and his eye loosen up and his eye close and falls but as he falls Ava jumps and grabs him and takes him away to the top of a roof and removes his mask

Ava ''peter peter please answer me please''

As Ava looks at peter she moves the bottom of her mask and kisses peter and looks at him again

Peter ''cough…how hard is it…cough…to get your attention''

Ava smiles at him with some tears coming down her face and hugs him

Peter ''well I was buying something to get you but I guess this works too''

Ava ''what did you get''

Peter ''well it is…''

Peter reaching in his pocket and pulls out a black box

Peter ''this is for you Ava ayala''

Ava takes off her mask and puts her hands over her mouth in shock

Peter ''Ava ayala I love so much I got this for you''

Peter opens the box to show a ring with some diamonds on it''

Ava ''p-p-peter this is so just so…''

Ava is cut off from peter kissing her

Peter ''just let me see this on your hand''

Peter then takes off her glove and slips on the ring

Peter ''Ava ayala will you make me the happiest man and be my wife''

Ava is in shock her mine is racing and then

Ava ''YES YES I WILL PPETER PARKER I WILL''

So peter and Ava kiss and they are rubbing their tongues together and get on the floor and start to rub each other and moan and groaning

This is ww2killer I hope you liked this chapter just do the same and R&R


	6. Chapter 6 getting together

The spider and the tiger

This is ww2killer with a new chapter enjoy R&R

Ok last time peter had to stop a runaway train and was able to stop it and also got back with Ava and gave her a ring

Right now its peter and Ava are still on the roof making out

10 minutes later they brake for air

Peter ''aw Ava you are the best I love you''

Ava ''and I love you too I forgive you but I do have one question''

Peter ''what is it''

Ava ''did you really get together with that cat''

Peter ''you mean black cat and no I it not get together with her she knocked me out''

Ava ''oh that's good''

Peter ''ah Ava what's with the look''

As they talk Ava puts her hand on top peter's area and starts looking at peter with a smile

Ava ''well peter the tiger was mad because she lost her pray but now I want it''

Peter ''well Ava I did want you ever since I saw you''

Ava ''well lets go no one's home the boys what to a game and your aunt may went on a trip''

Peter ''well then let's go just hold on''

Ava grabs on to peter as he shoots his web to a building

Peter ''you holding tight''

Ava ''yah''

So peter starts to swing and Ava is holding tight on to him and loves the view and to hold on to peter just swing through the air

Soon peter and Ava arrive at the house and as they enter peter's room they lock the door and remove their masks and make out and they starts to take off their outfits

For right now peter is in his underwear and Ava is in her bra and panties

Ava ''so you ready to tame the tiger''

Peter ''I think I can''

So Ava gets on top of peter and he unbuttons her bra and Ava takes off her panties

Ava ''you like what you see''

Peter ''no I love it''

Ava lowers herself and takes off peter's underwear and strokes his dick and starts to lick it and puts it in her mouth peter then grabs the back of Ava's head and moves her head fasters

10 minutes later

Peter ''aw Ava I feel I'm going to cum''

But before peter could cum Ava grabs peter's dick

Ava ''not so fast you'll cum when I cum''

So Ava climbs on top the bed and spreads her pussy and slowly puts peter's dick in her and finally does

Ava ''aw…peter…fuck…me now''

Peter ''you got it Ava''

Peter starts to thrust and they both feel great and are loving it

Ava ''aw…peter…you're…so…big…''

Peter ''aw…Ava…you're…so…tight…''

Ava ''peter…change…position''

Peter ''I…got…it''

So Ava gets on the bed and spreads her legs in the air and peter gets on top of her and starts to thrust and as he does Ava wraps her arms and legs around peter and her grabs on to the rim of the bed and they can feel the sweat run down their bodes

Ava ''aw…peter...go…faster''

Peter ''you…got…it''

30 minutes later

Ava ''oh…god…peter…I'm…going…to…cum''

Peter ''aw…me…too…Ava''

Peter and Ava ''I'M CUUUUMMMMMIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG''

Ava can feels the hot load being shoot in her and some starts to drip out of her pussy and feels fine relief and they both just fall asleep on each other and in Ava's head she's thinking

Ava ''wow that was the best thing I had ever felled''

Ava ''I just that sex with the leader of my team''

Ava ''me Ava ayala the mature one of the team just did something I would had done when I'm married but at least it's with someone who I trust who will stay by me my man is Spiderman aka peter parker''

In peter's thoughts

Peter ''man I can't believe I just had sex with Ava it was the most wonderful thing I had ever felled''

Peter ''I can now say I had found the perfect girl for me I had tamed the tiger and I love my white tiger''

Soon it's been a few hours and its night time peter is the first to wake up

Peter ''oh man what a day''

Peter looks to see Ava still asleep he smiles and kisses her on the cheek and pulls the sheets over her arm to her neck

Peter then goes down to the living room and sees no one is in the house still

Peter ''well the guys must still be at the game''

So peter designs to go to the kitchen for something to eat as he is cooking something the smell goes to the room upstairs to Ava

And as Ava sleeps she's senses something cooking and wakes up

Ava ''oh man that was the best day of my life peter you awake''

Ava looks to see him not in bed so she goes down to sees him and get something to eat and she sees peter cooking some leftovers that aunt may left

Peter ''well hey their sleeping beauty hungry''

Ava ''yah you were the best parker''

Peter ''well I always amaze people''

Ava ''you know this isn't going to be our last time getting together''

Peter ''well maybe some other time you and me get together again''

Ava ''well I would love to feel you in me again''

Peter ''well I do love you tight pussy''

Ava walks up to peter and hugs him from behind

Soon Ava and peter desight to go out

Ava ''so parker you and me married''

Peter ''well I thought that we break the news some way''

Ava ''well how we need a way''

Peter ''well we could do it while we wear our costumes that would get some of our friends to now of what we are doing''

Ava ''well I like it we tell of out marriage with the news''

Peter ''well I hope J.J doesn't say something about this''

Ava ''well will see that Spiderman has his spider wife''

Peter ''well it's going to shock our team and everyone who know who we are''

Ava ''well I am glad you got me the ring how did you get it''

Peter ''well this what happen''

Flashback

While peter and Ava were separated peter had saved money to get Ava something but couldn't think of any thing

So the day peter was on top of a building with his good a bad conches

Angel spider ''you could give Ava a ring there is nothing better than that''

Peter ''that would get her the message that I truly love her''

Angel spider ''well go and get her''

So peter leaves and angel spider looks at devil spider and gives him a raspberry and they poof away

So peter goes to get his money and to a small jewelry store and gets a ring for her

And that's went peter leaves the store and sees doc ock

Flashback over

Ava ''so you had money for me''

Peter ''well I loved you and only you and I waited for the right moment to get together with you miss ayala''

Ava ''well it worked and I want to be with you''

Peter ''well I hope fury will allow us to go through this but if not we can still be with each other''

Ava ''yah''

As they walk Ava gives peter a kiss and they go home

This is ww2killer I hope you liked this chapter just R&R

PS for JohnMSilver I would like to just us your idea of peter and Ava proposing in front of reporters just keep it up with your fanfiction


	7. Chapter 7 big news

The spider and the tiger

This ww2killer with a new chapter hope you like it

Last time Ava and peter were talking of what to do if they get married

Right now peter and Ava are in the tri carrier and they are in their costumes

Peter ''you really want to do this Ava what if fury says we can't be together''

Ava ''peter I don't care we can still be together if one of use get kicked out of the team or shield''

Peter ''ok then''

Both peter and Ava take a deep breath and walk in to fury's office

Fury ''peter Ava what can I do for you''

Peter ''oh fury to you have a minute''

Fury ''yes what is it''

Peter ''well ever since the day that black cat came along me and Ava were separated''

Fury ''so you two are a couple''

Ava ''well…fury…we aren't…just a couple''

Fury ''what do you mean''

Peter ''well…Ava will you show him''

So Ava starts to take off her glove to show the ring''

Peter ''I proposed to Ava I love her and I don't to lose her so I gave her the ring and I want ava she's the most beautiful smart hard working and responsible girl I've met''

Ava ''yah I know that peter may be a bit immature always jokes around and is an idiot sometimes but I still love him''

Fury ''well at first I wasn't sure but I felt that maybe you two would get together loses like collson loosed the bet ha ha ha but I feel like I shouldn't get between you two you two can do whatever you two want to do''

Ava ''were happy to hear that fury''

Fury ''I have one question how are you going to tell everyone that my two best heroes are getting together''

Peter ''oh don't worry we have a plan''

Soon right now peter and Ava are with the rest of their friends

Danny ''so I take it that you two are together''

Ava ''yah web head got me back''

Luke ''how''

Peter ''oh the time will come for Ava to be my girl''

Sam ''I'm still surprised that you and Ava get together the immature with the most mature person in the team''

Ava ''opposites attract''

Sam ''you know ava I have one question back then when I asked you out and you rejected me what does peter have that I don't have''

Ava ''well for one thing he knows how to make me happy''

Ava tells Sam but it take a while to understand''

Sam ''oh…wait hey''

Luke ''so you two got together in bed''

Peter ''yah we got together''

Luke ''way to go parker''

Luke tells peter and grabs him with one arm and gives him a noggy

Danny ''Ava I know you'd find a way to be one more with peter''

Ava ''well I did a good chose''

As they talk fury called them

Fury ''team we got trouble''

Peter ''what is it''

Fury ''we got trouble with the rhino''

Peter ''were on it fury''

Soon peter and this gang get down to the city and where rhino is

Peter ''hey rhino over here''

Rhino ''huh oh if is it the spider and his team''

Peter ''wow that's real good because don't rhinos have bad eye side''

Then rhino charges at peter but he jumps up and rhino goes through the wall of a building

Peter ''oh come on that was to easy let's try again''

As rhino comes out of the wall power man comes running and gives out a few punches and sends him to nova and he give rhino a few blast but rhino does give a punch to nova

Iron fist then comes from above and punches rhino under his chin and sends him flying till peter throws Ava and she punches him to the floor and is out cold

Peter ''well that was easy''

Sam ''yah but I think I hear New York's finest and reporters heading out way''

Peter ''don't worry I just have to tell them one thing''

Right now the reporters are in front of peter

Reporter ''Spiderman would you like to give a few words to New York''

Peter ''well yes I have one thing to say''

Peter turns to Ava and lowers his self-down on one knee and reaches to his pocket to pull out a small black box

Peter ''white tiger will you marry me''

Right now everyone had a shocked look on their faces but also the rest of their team are shocked

Ava ''yes…yes I will''

Peter and Ava hug and they raise up their mask half way and kiss and with people cheering and taking photos and on video

Reporter ''you heard it here on the daily bugle Spiderman marring the one called white tiger let's ask them how they are''

Reporter ''Spiderman how are you feeling right now''

Peter ''well I feel like the luckiest man''

Ava ''and I feel the luckiest girl''

Reporter ''so if you're getting married when are you''

Peter ''next month and we hope to see some of our hero friends can see us''

Reporter ''well Spiderman I hope you have a wonderful life''

So the reporter turns to the camera and peter and Ava go to the others who are surprised

Sam ''I can't believe that you too were thinking of doing this''

Luke ''yah I now you two loved each other but this is really something''

Danny ''I am so happy even you do are opposed from each other you two had found a connection so I am happy for you''

Sam ''yah because parker is more immature then me…what''

Ava ''yah your right but something in my head says no but my heart is saying hell yes but I love him''

As Ava gets close to peter and put her right hand on peter's chest and looks at him

Peter ''yah and I know Ava may be the most mature person and smartest but I love her so much''

Luke ''so if you're going to get married wound that mean that would the whole city know who you are and also how are you going to keep your relationship if people start to get suspicions that you two are now married without tells them''

Peter ''you are right about that but I have a plan for that''

Ava ''yah…wait what plan''

Peter ''don't worry I got this we got to get married first and then I'll explain my plan''

Ava ''ok then let's go home''

So peter and his team head to peter's house and change in to their normal civilian clothes

Sam ''so parker how are you going to break the news so now one gets suspicions and you two can show your love''

Peter ''well there is something big going to happen at school in about 2 weeks''

Luke ''so what is it''

Peter ''prom''

Ava ''so your plan is too propose to me again at the school prom''

Peter ''yah what do you think''

Ava ''well it is a good plan''

Sam ''I guess I even know that MJ is going to plan the whole thing''

Luke ''well I guess it's a great plan but one thing''

Peter/ava ''what one thing''

Danny ''you forgot one person you have to tell one person''

Peter ''and who would that be''

Luke ''your aunt may''

Peter ''…oh man I forgot how is my aunt may going to take on that her nephew is going to get married''

Ava puts her hand on peters shoulder and looks at him

Ava ''peter I don't care who says what I love you and I think she can take the news you're getting married it's not like you're telling her at your spider man''

''well I don't know what to say right now''

This is ww2killer I hope you liked this chapter and R&R or PM me


End file.
